A Gorillaz love story 20
by blooddust45
Summary: 2D X Noodle very mature


Prologue

I stare into the sky blankly not knowing what will happen today... I feel worried helpless hurt from all the things that have an occurred, I put this gun to my head in hopes that I will finally be happy and I will not be judged. But as sudden as Eric said this a knock at the door, Eric did not answer.

The knocking persisted while his finger was on the trigger ready to be pulled but something held him back, something odd. Eric put down his loaded gun arose from his seat he then walked towards the door; before the knocker had a chance to knock again Eric swung open the door and looked to see whom stood there. There stood a green man with black hair miss matched eyes and an upside down cross standing at the door step of his house.

"Who the fuck are you?" Eric said in a solemn yet stern voice, "Well yah rat I happen to be looken for ay Eric dawn!" the green man snapped, epics look was flushed and he asked what the green man would want with Eric. "Well punk first of my entire name ain't green man it's Murdoc Niccals! Now second of all I need him to talk to Noodle, from what I have understood from my sources Eric & Noodle are the only ones whom ain't dead of the whole bunch in japan, "well I don't know any Eric Dawn sorry." Eric said hastily. A piece of advice to yeh." Murdoc answered with a crisp snap to his tone, Eric answered with a simple answer he said "what?"

Murdoc grinned a mischievous stomach curdling grin that Eric had never witnessed, then Murdoc said "you need to be a better liar Eric..." as soon as Murdoc said this he shot Eric with a tranquillizer dart in the stomach but before Eric could fall down he heard Murdoc call him a mutt.

Chapter 1

Eric lay on his back on a hard surface that seemed to be moving; Eric suddenly had the urge to barf, so he did. Eric ran outside a door and heaved viciously in a toilet of what seems to be in a submarine. Eric turned around with a now empty stomach at Murdoc that was driving the sub in the front. Eric stood up wobbling and trembling as he began to walk towards Murdoc with a clinched fist but Murdoc new that Eric was there and as Eric drew ever closer towards Murdoc, Murdoc prepared himself.

Eric was finally just in reach for an attack so he took his chance and kicked Eric right in the stomach, Eric heaved bile as the ferocious kick was dealt to his stomach this in turn forced him to drop down to the ground. "Hey scrub so yeh awake finally?" Eric drew a deep breath then said "Yeah..." Murdoc grinned that evil grin yet again with a gleam in his eyes as they finally floated up to the surface and docked.

"So kid time to get up, you need to talk to Noodle and calm her down okay?" Eric nodded then asked "after I speak with her and let her and find out her past what the hell am I to do next then?" "Murdoc grinned report back to me and be secretive about it no need for them to know right?" Eric nodded as he stood up anticipating emerging outside. Murdoc climbed a metal ladder that lead outside the sub then he jumped on the dock then began to wait on Eric to fallow, Eric did so eagerly to finally get out of that thing and find out where the hell he is.

Eric looked at his surroundings as he jumped on the dock behind Murdoc, he was astonished to see that he was on an island that was made of plastic, and he could see chafing in the bright pink color on the ridges letting him know that it was painted.

Murdoc began to ramble on how amazing and famous quote on quote his band had become all because of him. Murdoc then lead Eric into his humble abode and then began to show him around the building you could obviously tell Murdoc knew the place like the back of his hand, Eric finally was lead to the kitchen and then abandoned there by Murdoc but not without Murdoc giving Eric a dirty look and letting him know not to disturb him when he is in his study or in his room.

Eric nodded letting Murdoc know he has heard him and understood. Eric sat in an odd chair taking in all that had happened, it all has just happened so fast he felt as if could barely handle it he then stretched and shrugged it off. Then suddenly a tall lanky man in his middle ages with blue hair walked curiously into the kitchen to see who Murdoc was speaking to.

The man was shocked to see Eric, just simply to see somebody on the island other than Murdoc or any of the other people on the island. "What tha ell are yew doin here?" the man said in a shaky voice. Eric looked at the man confused and said, "Wait, who are you?" the man replied by saying "I'm 2D and who are yew?" Eric replied by telling his name and explaining on how he got here, he told 2D everything except his suicide note and his intentions to follow through with it. 2D nodded then shook his hand

"Nice ta meet yew Eric." Same here Eric replied, "So Muds wants you ta talk to Noods eh?" Eric nodded and told 2D about his faint memories of the project and how noodle was taken at an early age and managed to escape while Eric stayed until he was 15, he said he had heard only stories of the young girl from Osaka Japan and how she was aided on her escape, but Eric had to persevere with no aid by tricking the project managers that he had died on an attempt of escape.

Eric then asked if I could speak with Noodle 2D replied by giving me a stern no and when he asked why 2D said "That's Noods past... and she wants to forget it. So leave her alo yew eer me?" Eric nodded then told him she needs someone to talk to that has experienced it first-hand... someone whom can relate to her pain. 2D sighed knowing that Eric was right and put his hand on Eric's shoulder then leaned in to Eric's ear and told him "If you hurt my Noods ima have to tell Russ and trust me no one wants that."

Eric nodded not knowing who this Russ character might be but he was not eager to see. 2D left the kitchen and began to walk back to his bedroom then passed out on his bed. Eric began to walk around the enormous place then somehow found himself outside to get some fresh air. Eric made his way towards the water and saw a massive figure under the ocean, the figure arose from the waters and greeted him with a "Sup." Eric in disbelieve rubbed his eyes not wanting to believe what was in front of him.

The massive African American man had to at least be hundreds of feet tall but what really scared Eric is when the massive hulk introduced himself by saying "Hey I'm Russell."


End file.
